Gods Grief
by babygirl1492
Summary: This story takes place in Greece, where greek gods make decisions that effect the entire universe. These are my own original characters mixed in with the greek gods.
1. Chapter 1

_**(INTRODUCTION)**_

_Long ago back in Greece, there was a great war between Gods and Titans. The Titans were power hungry and no longer wanted to be inferior to the gods, so they decided to overthrow the Gods. Zeus discovered the Titans plans and uses his master lightning bolt to send the Titans to their watery prison where Poseidon the God of Sea's protects the gate. The top 3 Gods Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all made an oath to never have any more children after the Great War and each god rules over their own separate kingdom. Zeus is the God of Olympus, Poseidon is the God of the Sea, and Hades is the God of the Underworld, but each God had a child and broke the sacred oath but there are deadly consequences that follow. Among those children a hero will rise and protect the entire universe from the 3 feuding Gods and protect and save civilization as we know it._

"The God's Grief" (Chapter 1)

On the outskirts of Athens, there was a tiny island called "Deatilia" and on that island there was a small poor village living in poverty. In the village there was a young girl who was always picked on because she was different, but she always had her best friend, Asokah, by her side. One day in the village, there was a nasty storm brewing, the young girl, Rai, ran outside of the house with Asokah to figure out what was going on. Asokah asked, "What's going on?" Rai had no idea why the sky and sea were fighting. Rai looked at Asokah and said, "It's just a storm, it shall pass but let's take shelter inside".

Lucian, the Prince of the Underworld, decided he was going to pay the Fate Sisters a visit. When he arrived, Lucian entered the Sisters' cave and seen Rai's life thread about to be cut and he demanded an explanation. Lucian asked, "What do you think you're doing?" The sister with the eyeball looked at the prince and coward in fear. Knowing who he was, she answered, "Your majesty, I was instructed to cut this puny mortal's life thread." Lucian looked at all three sisters and said, "Who commanded you to do so?" The second sister took the eyeball from first sister and said, "We were commanded not to say so or else we will be forced to clean the Underworld's sewage system, and I tell you it's disgusting with all those rotten souls coming in every day!" Lucian looked at the sisters and realized he couldn't get anything out of them, and then he decided to take fate into his own hands. He was going to the mortal world to save the woman he loves, before she is damned to the Underworld forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Lucian went back to the palace to find the portal to the mortal world when he ran into his brother, Morpheus, in the hallway. Morpheus raised his eyebrow and asked, "Where you going this late at night?" Lucian snickered and said, "None of your business, little brother." Morpheus told him, "You better watch your back, brother. Besides, we don't want anything to happen to your little mortal girl."

Lucian ran full speed at Morpheus and wrapped his fingers around his brother's throat and lifted him off the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about, and you better stay out of my business." Lucian threatened. He dropped Morpheus and walked away towards his room.

After Lucian left, Morpheus cursed under his breath and decided he would devise a plan to keep his brother and his mortal lover apart. But there was something special about Rai, something that not even the gods knew about.

Back in Dealitia, a small crack in the earth appeared and grew in the ground next to Asokah and Rai's home. Black smoke rose from the crevice and Lucian materialized and hid on the side of their home. While he was hiding, he heard noises upstairs and learned it was his lover's friend inside. Asokah decided she would go the Temple of Zeus to plead for Rai's life. From the shadows, Lucian watched the young girl run desperately out of the house to save her dying friend. There wasn't much time; he needed to be quick to save Rai. He went around the house and went inside; not knowing what sight would be upon him.

The door to Rai's room opened and in walked Lucian in his black cloak. He took one look at Rai's sickly form and felt sick to his stomach. His heart sank. There was Rai, the love of his life, lying in bed with pale skin and dark, heavy bags under her eyes. But what made him feel even worse was that the beautiful smile that adorned her face was now faded. The Prince of the Underworld went over to the young maiden and knelt down to place his hand upon her cold, white cheek. Rai opened her eyes and gazed at Lucian. She couldn't believe her eyes; the Prince of the Underworld was in her room, showing her sympathy. She gave him a small smile, and then finally spoke, "I guess it's my time to go, hmm?"" Lucian didn't want to show his weak side, but he couldn't hide it from her. With a breaking heart, he whispered, "No my sweet angel, I will not allow them to take your soul to the Underworld."

A tear traced down her face. She wondered why he wanted to spare her, but she didn't have the strength to ask him. Lucian told her, "I've been watching you from a distance and I admit, I fell in love with you. For me, it was love at first sight. I want to save you, Rai, but there is one problem. In order for me to save your life, you must love me in return." Rai gave him a warm smile and put her hand on his, and she replied, "It may not seem like it, but I do love you. The Son of Hades is risking everything just to save a mortal…to save me. I would still love you even if you didn't save my soul from eternal damnation." He knew she was telling the truth, so he offered to make her a deal. Suddenly, the door flew open. Asokah burst into Rai's room, hoping she was still alive. She realized someone else was present. Asokah demanded to know who this intruder was. "Who are you, and what are you doing here!" Lucian was annoyed at the intrusion this girl made during their conversation, but nevertheless, he answered her question. Lucian spoke in a gruff voice, "I am Lucian, Prince of the Underworld, and I am here to save Rai's life in exchange for something in return." Rai looked at Lucian in bewilderment; she wondered what he wanted in exchange. Asokah argued with Lucian, for she thought he was going to take away her only friend. "QUIET! I will not take Rai away from her village." he growled. Lucian gave Rai a warm smile and told her his deal. "Rai, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"Asokah drew a quick breath of astonishment. "If you say yes, then I will spare your soul and I will give up being the Prince of the Dead. We can live together on this island together with your friend and if you say no, you will forever be damned and never rest in peace." Rai looked uncertain for she knew, if she cheated death Hades would come back for her, but she also knows she can't risk leaving Asokah behind. Rai came to a decision that would alter everyone's' lives and possibly unravel her destiny. Favorable thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

It's been one year since Rai was spared, and today is the day she will marry the Prince of the Underworld. Rai and Asokah were changing in their room when there was a knock at the door,"Rai, it's Lucian, our wedding is starting soon." Asokah gave Rai an exasperated look and said "I still can't believe you're going through with this. He is the Prince of the Underworld for crying out loud!" Rai shook her head at Asokah; she wondered why Asokah was still complaining about all of this, after a year has passed. Rai yelled back through the door "I'm almost done putting on my dress. Go to the temple, we shall be there shortly." On the other side of the door, Lucian had a joyous look on his face. He is so happy to finally marry the woman he loves, and start a family in the village together, after so long. "Okay sweetheart, I'll see you down there shortly. I love you." A blush crept across Rai's cheeks and replied, "I love you to, my sweet prince." Rai heard footsteps going down the hall; she gazed out the window thinking about how her new life would be with Lucian. Asokah snapped her fingers in front of Rai's face, "Snap out of it woman! We have to get going." Both girls ran out of the house, heading towards The Temple of Zeus, where the wedding is being held.

Asokah and Rai both made it in time, and walked ahead towards the giant statue of Zeus. Lucian was there waiting at the altar with the priest, Asokah walked ahead of Rai to stand next to Lucian, Rai marveled over how he looked. Lucian had a dark tan to his skin that looked like the sand out on the beach of Deatilia, just east of the temple; he had a wild look in his eyes like the flames that burn in the Underworld, Muscles that could probably bench press a Minotaur. But what won Rai over the most was that smile of happiness on Lucian's face, when I see him smile, it's like all of my trouble's and worries melt away. Rai walked up the aisle and stood next to Asokah, Lucian held his hand out for Rai to take in front of the village priest. Rai and Lucian spoke their vows to each other then it came to the "I do's." The priest spoke "Lucian, do you take Rai to be your wife, to have and to hold till Hades do you part?" Lucian looked at Rai and said "I do." The Priest looked at Rai and repeated the vow "Rai, do you take Lucian to be your husband, to have and to hold till Hades do you part?" Rai felt so confident, she looked right in Lucian's eyes and said "I d-" Before Rai could finish, and someone started clapping in the room.

Out from the shadows, appeared Morpheus, "Well brother, what have we here? Oh wait I know, this must be your mortal lover, I thought she died a year ago today." Lucian gave Morpheus a look of outrage, then spoke in a deadly tone, "Get out NOW, before I make you leave." Rai was scared of this intruder; Lucian noticed and pulled Asokah and Rai behind him while the priest was yelling at Morpheus "This is a sacred Temple of Zeus! You must leave now before you defile this sanctuary." Morpheus was annoyed with the priest, so he decided he was going to give the couple their wedding gift early. He snapped his fingers and out of the shadows a hellhound appeared. Rai gasped, from the size of the demon. Just when the hellhound was ready to attack, the whole temple started shaking. Lucian caught Rai and Asokah before they could fall over, Morpheus cursed because of the interruption "Damn, you brother! But before I go, I will give Rai a little gift." He waved his hand in the air then snapped his fingers. Rai got a dull look in her eyes then collapsed to the floor. Lucian bellowed in outrage "What have you done to her!" Asokah was terrified since parts of the ceiling were coming down on top of them. She picked Rai's head up and placed it in her lap. Asokah screamed at Lucian "We have to get out of here before we get crushed to death!" Lucian gave Morpheus one last glare before he picked up Rai and ran out of the temple with Asokah on his tail. Morpheus watched them leave the temple then started giving commands to the hellhound "Follow them and bring Rai back to me, and if you have to kill anyone who gets in your way, do so." The hellhound sniffed around to pick up their scent, when he finally found one he bounded off to them immediately.

All around the island was in chaos. A storm was raging outside the temple, lightning was flashing, the ocean was creating huge waves, and the wind was strong enough to be a hurricane. Lucian got Rai and Asokah inside the house before the lightning touched down. Asokah seen the lightning flash and whimpered in fear "I wonder what has made the God's so angry." Lucian looked uncertain; he carried Rai to the living room and laid her down on the floor. Asokah tried waking Rai up but alas; she didn't wake from her slumber. She started crying at her best friend's side and Lucian had a look of sorrow on his face. The house started shaking from the earthquake, and then a few minutes later the village alarms sounded. Rai awoke from hearing the alarm, she was dazed. Rai looked over at her love and best friend, last thing she remembered was being back in the temple with a big fuzzy dog with black fur and big teeth. Lucian smiled sweetly at Rai. Just when he thought the storm was over, a big crack formed in the ceiling of their home. Lucian threw Rai onto his shoulder and grabbed Asokah and ran out of the house. The village was in turmoil, everyone ran for their lives, there was a huge tidal wave heading toward the village and there was no way off the island. In the last storm all of the fishing boats had been smashed to pieces and the storms just kept getting worse, making it impossible to travel over seas. Rai looked around scared while Asokah onto her for dear life. Lucian looked at the frightened expressions on their faces and he knew what he had to do. He used the last of his power from the Underworld and placed a protection spell on the girls in case something was to happen. Asokah cried harder when the tidal wave got closer, it grew 60 feet tall. Rai grabbed Lucian and gave him one last kiss and Asokah a hug with Lucian and as soon as the tidal wave reached the island, it crashed into buildings and homes and wiped out half of the village. Rai, Lucian, and Asokah all got hit by the wave and got separated under the strong currents. Rai reached around the water managing to find Asokah and with luck she found her hand. Rai dragged Asokah up through the water with her but she ran out of air before she could reach the top, she blacked out and her last thought was "Lucian, I love you." The Tidal wave completely washed out the village. Deatilia was no more.


End file.
